Her True Hearts Desire
by RoxieRose
Summary: Hermione has a power inside of her that she cant control, then on a walk around the lake at night she bumps into the one person who can help her...In more ways than one :P


This is my first ever Draco/Hermione fic and its also my first fic with sex in it and I'm worried lol, I have done rape scenes but this is different, also this is just meant to be a one-shot but I do kinda have a story for it but it depends on if people like this or not so please R&R

This fic will contain, sex and perhaps some foul language that some people frown upon if your one of these people….then don't read…simple.

_**Her true hearts desire **_

The night air whipped around her body, lifting her hair up into the night as she made her way around the lake, Hermione Granger was out walking in the moonlight, she did not care that the night air was bitterly cold all she cared about was that she had, had to get away from Ron and Harry, Just like she had needed to get away from them every night that week.

Reaching a moonlit clearing Hermione sat on a rock next to the lake and tilted her head to the sky, the moonlight flooded her face as she sighed at the moon.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked the moon, all week long she had been nothing but restless and nothing she did helped her sleep, she had tried walking round the lake, jogging round it and even running but as soon as she got into her bed her mind felt over-active and sleep evaded her.

Drawing her wand she started making tiny rocks skim across the glassy lake, maybe hoping the more magic she used the more energy she wasted.

Soon getting bored she returned her wand to her pocket and started slapping the side of the rock unaware she was doing so.

Decided she would at least feel warmer if not better inside the castle Hermione got to her feet. Suddenly a loud noise, not unlike a twig breaking underneath a foot rent the air, with amazing reflexes that surprised even herself Hermione spun around drawing her wand as she did so.

"Stupefy!" she yelled and her spell sailed though the trees.

"Protego!" came a reply before the spell had reached its target, Hermione knew that voice and it was only pure Gryffindor bravery that made her stand her ground and not turn and run back to the castle as fast as she could.

"Malfoy!" Hermione growled to a clump of trees and bushed were the voice had come from, Draco Malfoy pushed aside the bushes and stepped into the clearing were Hermione stood with her wand pointed directly at his chest.

"Now, now Granger...wouldn't want me to take point of you for attacking me would you" Draco sneered, his own wand down by his side, "well you shouldn't be spying on people in the dark...that's one way to loose an arm" Hermione replied coyly keeping her wand on target.

"And you think you could do that do you" said Draco a smirk crossing his handsome face, the moonlight danced across his hair making it shine and even Hermione had to admit that the effect was quiet breathtaking, shaking her head free of these thought's Hermione glared back at Draco glad of the fact that he could not read her mind.

"Well if I ever catch you spying on me again Malfoy you will find out exactly what kind of witch I am!" Hermione hissed and red sparked flew out the end of her wand in warning.

"Whoa....Whoa Granger" chuckled Malfoy holding his hands up in mock surrender, "I wasn't spying on you so you can get of your high hippogriff" Draco sneered nastily, Hermione's cheeks flushed with colour but her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So how can you explain sneaking though bushes?" Hermione shot back and Draco's smirk faulted, "what are you doing out her so late Hermione?" Draco asked his voice was gentle and Hermione blinked rapidly at him to make sure he was truly there...for surly Draco had not just used her first name when addressing her.

"I...I w...was just taking a walk around the lake...Trouble sleeping" Hermione explained lowering her wand slowly to her side,

"Ah...well so was I and I just happened to spot someone and wanted to see who it was...now I see it is nobody I will be on my way" Draco said his voice returning to his signature sneer as he turned his back to Hermione.

Hermione raised her wand again angry at herself for her momentary lapse, "By the gods you are infuriating!" she yelled at Malfoy; Draco froze and turned around again.

"why if that's the worse you have to say I would think you have lost your touch, infuriating sounds a step down from, foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach" Draco taunted, but Hermione merely started to laugh at the memory of how she punched him in the face.

"Find it funny do you" Draco said in a what would be nasty voice but a smirk that crossed his face gave him away, and suddenly they were both laughing into the night, Hermione stopped laughing first and wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

Draco forced himself to stop laughing and looked at Hermione as if he had never seen her before, "What was that about...did we just share...Never mind" Draco said still staring at Hermione, "Well I'm going to go" Draco began then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait...why don't we walk together" Hermione found herself shouting before she could stop herself...no matter how much she despised Draco he was a breath of fresh air compared to the niceness of Harry and Ron...Here with him she could be short and rude and not care...and she found it oddly enticing.

Draco glared at her...sure that this was all a joke and half expected her two little buddies to jump out and hex him for even standing near her.

"Or we could just stay here for a bit" Hermione suggested stowing her wand away within her robes that billowed in the breeze as she sat back down on the rock, Draco studied her for along moment before sweeping over to her side and sitting down.

An awkward silence fell upon them, what do you talk about with your mortal enemy of nearly seven years, Draco glanced sideways at her, Hermione was gazing across the lake her eyes glassy, her body rigid with unease.

As Draco looked at Hermione he felt something weird in his chest...something he had experienced when he had first laid eyes on Hermione in there seventh year for over the holidays Hermione had seemed to transform from something that repulsed him to something he desired...He sensed something new and forbidden in her...something he often found in himself.

"So why can't you sleep?" Draco asked mainly to drag his mind from the forbidden thoughts he was now thinking, Hermione's shoulders relaxed a bit now he had spoken.

"I don't know why...I just feel restless like I have pent up magic or something but no matter what I do I cant get rid of it" Hermione explained flexing her fingers, Draco glanced at her hands and noticed white sparks like static shoot from finger to finger, Hermione who was still staring out across the lake seemed not to notice.

Draco reached out and touched her hand without thinking and the shock of it made his hand fly back, "What the hell" Hermione cried rubbing her hand.

"Your...hands they were sparking with....static" Draco murmured...He knew all too well the effects of the pent up magic she was feeling as he felt it himself often...his father had explained it to him years ago about how the more power the wizard has the more it can turn inwards and drive them crazy.

"Really..." Hermione said her brows furrowed together in confusion as she stared at her hands which had become normal once more, "I'm not lying" Draco said defensively, "flex your fingers again" he instructed, Hermione gave him a look as if he was crazy but did as she was told and flexed her fingers....and sure enough sparks started to flicker to life.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered staring at her hands in shock, Draco sighed deeply wondering if he should explain it or not, noting the worried look on Hermione's face and remembering how he had felt when he experienced it himself for the first time he knew he had to.

"Its nothing to worry about...it happens to me" Draco whispered not catching Hermione's eye but taking up her habit of staring across the lake.

"But why is it happening?" Hermione asked feeling unnerved that Draco Malfoy was giving her advice and she soon realized it must not have been a coincidence that they were out alone together.

"It happens...Because you have magic inside you, which you wont use....as it brings out a different side of you...." Draco's Voice trailed of into the night.

"You...you mean an evil side" Hermione said she found the answer easy as she had been feeling that way for months, every time Harry or Ron annoyed her she wished she could just make them go away, or just that very mourning when Professor Snape had made a nasty comment on her essay she had squeezed her wand inside her pocket wishing she had it in her hands, but she had denied it every time she felt that way...she was a good person...a good witch...this could not be....it had to be a lie.

Hermione jumped to her feet, "I cant believe how low you can go" Hermione hissed and turned to leave, Draco grabbed her arm his fingers bit into her soft flesh making her hiss with pain, turning and without thinking what she was doing Hermione suddenly struck him with her free hand sending him flying backwards over the rock and releasing her arm.

When her hand had struck his cheek she had felt it...the power...she felt slightly better, that some how striking him had been a release of some kind, Hermione stared down at her hands amazed at what they had done without her knowledge.

"I told you so" Draco said softly getting to his feet then he spat blood out onto the many smooth rocks and pebbles, He looked up at Hermione who was still glaring at her hands like they had betrayed her.

"You cant fight it you need a release or it will drive you crazy...why do you think half the Death Eaters out there like doing what there doing...its there way of a release" Draco explained, Hermione dropped her hands and glared once again at Draco.

"I will never be a Death Eater" Hermione spat her chest raising and falling rapidly, her blood was pounding round her body making her dizzy as if she had just had twenty orgasms in that one second.

"Feels good...doesn't it" Draco purred moving closer to Hermione who continued to glare at him, her hand flexing rapidly at her sides.

"I am not like you" Hermione snarled though gritted teeth and shaking her head, as Draco came to stand in front of her with a smile on his face as he studied her.

"You know you want to do it again...go ahead hit me, make me stop telling you the truth, even though you know I'm right and you cant stand it because your weak..." Draco broke off as Hermione made to punch him but moving quickly he grabbed her wrist in mid air and backhanded her around the face sending her back.

Hermione stayed with her face tuned away from Draco her face hidden by hair, her breath hung in the cold air before her, slowly she turned her head towards Draco and he was not surprised to see that her eyes were darker...more sinister.

Hermione walked slowly towards Draco who stood his ground ready to fight her if he had to, coming within reach of Draco Hermione glared at him her cheek red were he had slapped her.

In one fluid motion Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and dragged his lips to hers and kissed him hungrily her teeth grazing his in a frenzy, After getting over the shock of it, Draco tried to push her away, but Hermione hung onto him her tongue sliding into his mouth as she moaned softly.

With all the strength he could muster Draco pushed Hermione away from him, her cheeks were red in a deep blush.

Draco slowly wiped his mouth the ghost of her lips still tingling there, his blood was flowing with speed thought his veins making his heart pound painfully against his chest, he felt the energy flow thought his own hands and screwed up his eyes to try and stop it.

Hermione still stood dumfounded still rooted to the spot and stared at Draco, his eyes were changing colour while she looked into them, first his iris seemed to swirl, before reforming into a dark Blue colour.

Draco stood his chest heaving staring at Hermione with the most lustful of stares, even though he had pushed her away, her lust still shone from her eyes and her nipples poked out of her shirt, her cloak having coming undone during the kiss, and now was blowing out behind her.

Mist had settled along the shore of the lake but the small space between Draco and Hermione seemed clear and warm with energy, In that moment an understanding crossed between them…this was not them doing this out of love, but out of desire…they would use each other for there own release.

Draco moved first, grabbing the front of his cloak and shaking it of his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground…then pulling up the shirt underneath and lifting it over his head and tossing it aside leaving him topless, the cool mist broke on his warm body.

Hermione's lips had gone dry and her breath quickened as Draco moved towards her, she stood stock still, she had never been with a man before in her whole life and now here she was with the one person she would have never thought of giving herself to.

Draco reached out and took her hand and brought it up to his face were he placed it on his own cheek while using his other hand to take her waist and drew her close.

Hermione managed a short intake of breath before Draco's lips were on hers kissing passionately, Hermione's body felt like it had erupted in flames, all her hate, her passion all her anger and power seemed to burst forth from her body.

Digging her nails into Draco's back Hermione hitched her leg up and rested it upon Draco's thigh, groaning loudly at her obvious readiness Draco lifted up her other leg so she was completely airborne and her legs were wrapped around him.

Moving carefully Draco led her to the rock they had sat upon and laid her out across it his lips never leaving hers, Hermione's hands were busy fumbling with Draco's Trousers her mind no longer felt like her own, her hands did what they wanted to do.

The air around the lake seemed to go still, time it's self seemed to slow down, the only sound that could be heard was the faint zapping sound which was made by the small sparks of electricity that jumped between Draco's and Hermione's body.

Draco pressed his body against hers, his groin grinding against hers making her moan and dig her nails into his back again.

With a final tug Draco's trousers slipped of his legs and Hermione tossed them away and took a moment to study Draco's naked form as he propped himself over her his light blond hair falling slightly into his eyes, his eyes she noticed were not just there normal grey with icy coldness but blazing bright blue that seemed to see into her very soul.

Draco took her mouth with his again as he now worked on her clothing, with much tugging and pulling she was final naked beneath him, The sight of it drove him crazy before he had even touched her, he had never felt this over powerful in his life, he had bad spells but this was by far the worst and the best feeling ever.

Before taking things further, Draco knew he need to make sure she was ready, Running one finger across her womanhood he was greeted by a flow of juices, about to pull his hand away Draco felt Hermione lift her hips up to meet his hand.

Giving her no warning he plunged one finger deep inside her, Hermione screamed out her first moan, her back arching, hips pushing into his hands, her moaning became soft, more like panting as Draco continued to work her with his finger.

Hermione's eyes were closed as she moaned into the night, But Draco drank in every inch of her body, every time she moaned a shiver ran up and down his spine, wanting to see her eyes he reached out and rubbed her cheek with his thumb and was greeted with success when her eyes fluttered open.

The kind brown eyes he was used to seeing were lost in a haze of green, Hermione suddenly smiled sweetly and chuckled to herself, the sound sent a river of vibrations though Draco's chest and he found himself laughing too.

"What are we laughing at?" Draco asked her as he inserted a second finger inside her and was greeted once again with a scream of pleasure.

"T…the iron…irony" Hermione gasped between a moan her head tilted back her eyes wide open staring into the sky.

Draco chuckled again and pushed his fingers deeper; Hermione grabbed her hair as she moaned in ecstasy.

"Are you ready for more?" Draco asked his penis throbbing with anticipation of having her wrapped around it.

"Hmmmm" Hermione groaned lowering her hands from her hair and lifting up her head up to meet Draco's eyes, her eyes were pleading.

"No need to beg with your eyes darling" Draco chuckled as he removed his fingers slowly but thrusting them back in once for good measure.

Hermione shifted herself further up the flat rocks surface to give Draco more room, Draco climbed atop Hermione so there eyes were level before lowering his lips to hers to kiss her softly.

"You're a virgin right?" Draco guessed his soft breath tickling Hermione's cheek.

"Yeah" Hermione gasped her head nodding slightly, Draco sighed.

"You know you might feel some pain" Draco explained and was surprised when Hermione merely laughed.

"Don't get all sensitive on me Draco" Hermione laughed, her eyes practically daring him to just do it.

"You may regret saying that" Draco chuckled and placed his manhood at her wet entrance, he had intended to take it slowly to save her from some pain, but her mocking eyes still bore into him, so taking a sharp breath he plunged into her making her scream out with half pain half pleasure as he took her virginity.

Draco moaned out loud at her tightness remaining fully inside her for a few moments before withdrawing and pushing back in slowly making Hermione moan and thrust her hips up to meet him.

"Please don't tease" Hermione begged, thrusting her hips up harder so that he was buried fully inside her once again, Draco took the hint and picked up the pace, slowly at first then faster, his breath coming out in grunts and groans.

They could both feel the energy flow between them with every thrust and every moan that escaped there lips.

After awhile Draco reached down and pulled Hermione's leg up onto the rock to give himself more depth sending Hermione into a frenzy and it wasn't long before her first orgasm burst forth making her cry out so loud that Draco would not be surprised if she had woke up the whole castle.

"Harder!" Hermione cried her nails grazing up Draco's back then going to her hair as a second Orgasm ripped thought her making her pussy tighten round Draco's cock.

"Oh god, Hermione" Draco panted thrusting as hard as he could using her leg for support.

"Yes….oh" Hermione panted biting her lip so hard she could taste blood, Draco thrust a few more times before she came again then pulled out slightly.

Hermione reached for him not wanting the magic to end, but Draco pulled her up as he laid down bringing her on top of him and thrusting upwards.

Startled, Hermione moaned at the new position and bucked her hips, here she could control the speed.

Moving faster than she thought she could Hermione grinded into him and threw her head back, her hands going to his knees for support as she slid up and down his cock.

Draco enjoyed this new position more for two reasons, one his hand had began to hurt from propping himself up above Hermione, and second now he could watch her as her breasts bounced along with her movement.

Reaching up he cupped her breasts in both hands and squeezed hard feeling there firmness, then shifted upwards and licked one of the nipples.

Hermione came again making Draco fall back as her pussy contracted once again around him, Hermione straitened up gasping for breath her movements becoming slower.

Hermione gasped at something over Draco's shoulder making him think someone was there but when he followed her gaze he realized what it was.

Hundreds of rocks and pebbles had risen into the air and were rotating slowly around them as if they had created there own orbit.

Hermione laughed in amazement and picked up the pace again her hands going round her head as she reached her top speed.

Draco could feel his release begin to build as his balls tightened, Grabbing Hermione's hips he took some control and thrust upwards in quick succession.

"Oh Hermione…..Yes!" Draco cried his eyes screwed up.

"Draco…..Draco!" Hermione cried over and over as another orgasm built, they came together, both crying out with pure pleasure, Hermione collapsed onto his chest and as she did so the hundreds of rocks crashed to the ground with a loud clatter.

Hermione was panting, her eyes closed, the air had become cold again but Draco's chest was warm enough.

A couple of minutes passed before Draco realized that she had fallen asleep upon him with his now spent cock still inside of her.

Being as carful as possible he slid from her and sat up on the rock, cradling her body in his arms before laying her gently back upon the rock and got to his feet.

Walking round the clearing Draco gathered there clothing and wands before going back to Hermione.

He studied her face, which was more peaceful now than he had ever seen it before, her chest lightly rising and falling as she slept soundly.

He didn't want to wake her, nor did he want to leave her, as he looked at her a shiver ran though her body.

Dropping all there clothes except there cloaks and his wand and pointed it at both cloaks and enlarged them before climbing beside her as he covered them both and placed his arms around her.

He felt her arch into him and sigh with contentment as she snuggled closer to him, brushing her hair away from her face he placed a kiss first on her cheek then trailed down to her neck.

He knew then that what they had experienced was not just a way of release, they had made love, something Draco had never done before, sure he had slept with girls before, but to him it was just sex…a quick fuck and that's it.

Also he had never used sex as a way of releasing his power but the effect had been intoxicating not only for him, he was sure she had felt it too.

Placing his lips once again to her neck Draco held her closely,

"_This is going to be interesting" _Draco thought to himself as he drifted of to sleep with Hermione in his arms.


End file.
